Melancolia
by nereida.luna
Summary: Encuentros fugazes que tienen Sakura y Sasuke ambientado en una nueva época, el interés que tienen el uno por el otro no es el verdadero impedimento para estar juntos. Esta vez sus encuentros tendrán una pizca de pasión y jugueteo. Denle la oportunidad serán breves y muy pocos capítulos.


Hola, esta historia ha salido de un sueño que tuve y no pude evitar escribir sobre el. No se sí les vaya a gustar y si les gusta díganmelo un review no me caería mal. La verdad es que será una historia bastante breve a lo mucho unos tres capítulos.

La vision general de la historia esta centrada en los encuentros de Sakura y Sasuke. No se los quiero como platicar pero si no les ha gustado también háganmelo saber o las dudas eso me ayuda a mejorar estas ideas locas que me dan

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La guerra se había desatado en varias naciones, la población de su país ya se preparaba para lo peor desde hacia un par de años. Había hecho una carrera en relaciones internacionales y ella mejor que nadie sabia de la magnitud de una guerra como esa, estaba de más decir que no había dudado en enlistarse a la milicia. En aquella pequeña ciudad escondida donde ella había nacido "Konoha" se había instalado una escuela militar para los jóvenes y se habían montado diversos planteles tanto de estrategia, medicina y cuerpo de armamento. Básicamente en aquel lugar se estaba llevando a cabo todo tipo de preparaciones para la guerra que se avecinaba. Eso claro no era de extrañar según su abuela "Konoha" siempre había sido conocida por tener a los mejores guerreros y en su momento los mejores clanes, bueno estaba claro que ahora eran las familias y sus apellidos aunque también la abuela le había contado de una chica en la época feudal que había puesto en el mapa el apellido Haruno en fin de esas cosas que no te explican en la clase de historia.

Cuando regresó a aquel lugar no pudo evitar recordar en las personas con las que había compartido ahí la secundaria, la preparatoria y como después todos sus conocidos habían perdido contacto yéndose a estudiar y realizar cada uno sus sueños. La nación de Fuego era grande y bastante preparada para lo que venía, tenían excelentes generales como aquel al que prestaba sus servicios como estratega y en muchas ocasiones como espía, Fugaku Uchiha. Ella lo conocía de antaño, la escuela secundaria a la que ella había asistido era de aquel general, bueno en aquel entonces había sido su director y había que mencionar que el solo aceptaba alumnos destacados parecía como si el supiera que esto sucedería tarde o temprano y desde chicos los estuviera entrenando, quizás meras suposiciones.

Lo que sí sabia es que el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha era todo un prodigio, habían sido compañeros de salón pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia al chico; en realidad ella era bastante tímida e indiferente a sus compañeros, lo ubicaba y en ocasiones habían tenido que trabajar juntos en equipo sin embargo la indiferencia hacia el y su salón era palpable.

Unos 3 años atrás poco antes de que comenzaran las amenazas directas entre las naciones había sido contactada por algunos de sus ex compañeros de secundaria argumentando que debían reunirse a celebrar que su compañero Uchiha estaba en la ciudad. Sasuke Uchiha estudiaba en el extranjero en la nación de la Arena en una de sus más reconocidas universidades de ciencias aplicadas, al parecer en el área de innovación tecnológica y por lo que había escuchado era demasiado bueno con todo lo referente a los sistemas computacionales.

Por aquellos días ella había regresado de la Universidad a pasar tiempo con su familia pues eran vacaciones de verano y la curiosidad por ver a sus antiguos compañeros la había asaltado, dudaba un poco en ir dado a que jamas había tenido una relación apegada a ellos; de cualquier manera su curiosidad le había ganado y decidió ir.

En la secundaria ella jamas fue notada y tampoco quiso darse a notar sin embargo mucho de ella había cambiado en la preparatoria y la universidad pues era más abierta y por que no mucho mas hermosa. Era claro que ella ya no se veía así misma como aquella niña de cabello desarreglado y usando el uniforme como monja recatada, era más bien todo lo contrario su cuerpo había cambiado tenía las caderas anchas y una generosa parte trasera como delantera, una pequeña cintura marcada por el ejercicio, al igual que su rostro mas perfilado y detallado que antes. Su cabello antes corto le llegaba a media espalda y su actitud de timidez daba paso a una actitud un tanto engreída y coqueta.

Reconocía que mucho en ella había cambiado con el paso de los años y lo demostró en aquel momento cuando de manera determinada había entrado en aquel bar donde se habían quedado de reunir. Llevaba un vestido negro que tenia una tela negra transparente en la parte alta desde sus hombros hasta el inicio del pecho y continuaba justo en el medio de sus senos, era claro que dejaba bastante piel a la vista. Su cabello rosa lacio que caía por su espalda y unos tacones estilete con un bolso de mano negro. No pudo evitar mirar el rostro descompuesto de sus compañeros conforme avanzaba a la mesa donde se encontraban pero por sobre todo no pudo evitar mirar los ojos de picardía y asombro que tenia Sasuke Uchiha nada disimulados, sonrío a medias entendiendo el impacto que había causado, saludo y se sentó con ellos justo en frente de la chica que había sido novia de Sasuke Uchiha en la secundaria.

Solo se habían reunido cinco chicos de su generación, estaban ahí Sasuke Uchiha, Nara Shikamaru, Garaa Sabaku y la ex del Uchiha Tenten Ama la cual había sido considerada hermosa ante todos en la secundaria. La miró y esta le sonrío ella sabia que no tenian nada en común pues la chica siempre le había parecido alguien sin un buen tema de conversación. Había saludado ya a los chicos y se habían preguntado por sus vidas actuales, estudios y por supuesto la pregunta de las relaciones interpersonales. Claro que para alguien como ella ese tipo de relaciones eran lo menos en lo que pensaba. La mesera había llegado a ofrecerles tomar su orden y cada quien pidió algo de su gusto, para ella había sido una copa de vino tinto observando como el Uchiha la miraba cada vez más de reojo. Tomó su bolsa y saco de el un cigarrillo prendiendo y comenzando a exhalar el humo de ese particular placer que tenía, el Uchiha la miraba penetrantemente y no pudo evitar quedarse callado.

\- Veo que ahora también fumas - la miro haciendo que los demás la miraran también

\- Sí, ocasionalmente - le miro sonriendo y exhalando nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo hacia arriba

\- Estas muy cambiada - los demás veían fluir la conversación entre ambos

\- Eras la más reservada de todos Sakura, bien dicen que los más serios son los de cuidado - Shikamaru menciono aquello con una sonrisa

Ella río levemente

\- Tal vez así sea - miró al Uchiha y después desvío la mirada hacia un costado

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- Ah no disculpen suelo venir aquí con un amigo cuando estoy en Konoha, solo creí verlo

Sasuke fruncio el ceño

\- Oye Sakura ¿sabes donde esta el baño?

\- Eh si vamos te llevo - dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero y la lidero al baño. Mientras iban al baño Sakura volteo ligeramente el rostro solo para ver como Sasuke la observaba y al ser descubierto giro su rostro en torno a la conversación con los chicos.

Sakura esperaba a Tenten en el baño, se retocaba solo un poco el labial. Tenten había salido y juntas caminaron de nuevo a la mesa.

\- Creiamos que tardarían más - Gaara las miro y les medio el paso para que pudieran tomar asiento nuevamente, los chicos habían empezado a hablar sobre su experiencia en la carrera y bueno los tres estudiaban carreras a fines.

Tenten la miro prender otro cigarrillo y darle un sorbo a su copa.

\- Y no tienes novio entonces?

\- No, no tengo tiempo

\- Oh entiendo tu carrera, ¿es muy pesada?

\- Algo, es mucho por leer, ensayos y bueno el ritmo que llevan en mi universidad es algo dinámico.

\- ¿Regresas de vacaciones de verano en agosto?

\- No realmente solo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, no nos permiten muchos días

\- Ya veo

Sakura la miro y el silencio embargo la conversación de ambas, se sintió un poco mal por no preguntar sobre ella y bueno aunque su actitud hubiese cambiado había cosas que no cambiaban como el falso interés en la vida personal de las personas. Ella no se consideraba hipócrita por siempre ser tajante y directa pero sobre todo por que si algo no le interesaba simplemente lo ignoraba.

\- Y tu? Tienes novio? - la pregunta surgió por parte de ella, creía que a la chica le apetecería hablar de algo tan trivial

\- Sí tengo novio, ya tengo un año con el

\- Oh que bien, y la escuela ¿que tal?

\- estoy en espera de mi tramite a medicina ya sabes que es de las carreras más demandadas

\- Sí si claro, espero tu tramite termine pronto

\- Gracias

La musica de aquel bar paró para dar paso a una banda en vivo que empezó con un ritmo movido para aquellos que disfrutaban bailar

\- Y que tal les ha ido chicas! andan muy conversadoras entre ustedes - Gaara las miraba para hacerlas participe

\- Bien - Tenten había respondido

\- Y ¿ustedes? ¿Que tal te ha ido Sasuke? ¿En que parte de la Arena estas estudiando?

\- Estudio en Suna ¿Conoces?

\- Un poco de la Arena, eh llegado a Silie

\- Oh es muy bonito, deberías conocer Suna es totalmente diferente sí Silie se te hizo una gran ciudad Suna te parecerá algo enorme

\- ¿En serio?

\- Y que tal el idioma foraneo, según recuerdo eras muy buena en eso

\- Sigo siendo buena, eh aprendido otros idiomas aparte de ese

\- Frances?

\- oui

\- oh je ne savais pas que vous saviez parle français

\- oui Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis encore à apprendre

\- Porfavor regresen a hablar como la gente normal, presumidos. Nosotros con trabajo aprendemos la gramática de aquí

\- Esta bien, lo hablas muy bien

\- Gracias - desvio la mirada hacia Tenten

La musica en vivo siguió y Sakura miraba a los que participaban bailando

\- Quieres bailar? - Tenten la había mirado entendiendo

\- No estaria mal, podriamos bailar ¿No?

\- eh Sasuke - el aludido miro a la dueña de la voz - por que no invitas a Sakura a bailar

Su rostro se torno en sorpresa por la acción

\- eh no es necesario, yo creí que todos querían bailar

Aquel chico la miro y solo le extendió la mano y ella derrotada ante su mirada la sostuvo

Bailaron juntos y ella no podía evitar admirar como bailaba aquel chico, era bastante alto mucho más que ella pero se acoplaban casi perfectamente. Siguieron bailando sin decir nada hasta que la canción llegaba a su final. La tomo por la cintura y la hizo caer de espaldas como hacen en las películas románticas. Ella sorprendida solo atino a decir

\- Crei que esto no se hacia en este tipo de baile

y el solo respondió agachando un poco su boca a su oído

\- no pude evitar hacerlo

Aquella había sido la primera vez que lo había visto con interés.


End file.
